Mon péché
by Vengeresse
Summary: Parfois, à travers ce voile translucide, je les vois. Ils viennent, ils m’appellent, me supplient de revenir. Et je tremble, et je cris, et je pleure. Je me jette de toutes mes forces contre cet infâme rideau, Merlin seul sait pourquoi il ne me laisse


**Parfois, j'écoute une chanson et je me sens transportée dans un autre monde. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec celle là...**

**Et elle a donné naissance à ce petit one-shot basé sur mon couple préféré.**

**Un autre, eh oui! ;)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Vengeresse.**

_

* * *

_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_Desire within_

_A burning veil_

_For the bridge too dear for him_

_Desire within_

_Desire within_

_Fall in love with you deep dark sin_

_-Nightwish, She is my sin _

**Mon péché.**

J'ai froid. Ils me disent qu'ils n'y peuvent rien, que seul moi peut me réchauffer, mais je préfère avoir froid. Mes membres sont engourdis, mon sang continue-t-il encore son éternel voyage vers eux? Je ne saurai le dire. Je ne sais plus si je suis, si je vis, depuis que je suis ici. J'existe, mais que suis-je?

Mon regard s'est éteint. Là où brûlait la flamme de ma témérité se trouve les cendres de ma vie. Je ne me vois pas, je ne veux pas me voir. Je pourrai, oui, je pourrai...mais à quel prix? Si je quitte ce voile, si je vais vers l'arrière, vers l'arrière cette étrange pièce, je n'existerai plus. Ils me racontent des histoires, le soir, quand je pleure. Ils me disent que je devrais partir, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, que je me bat pour rien. C'est faux. Tant que j'existerai, je garderai espoir. Je sais que j'existe, puisque je crois encore. Mais pour combien de temps...?

Parfois, à travers ce voile translucide, je les vois. Ils viennent, ils m'appellent, me supplient de revenir. Et je tremble, et je cris, et je pleure. Je me jette de toutes mes forces contre cet infâme rideau, Merlin seul sait pourquoi il ne me laisse passer.

Je suis ici par erreur. Par vengeance. Par orgueil. Au lieu de me contenter de combattre sagement, j'ai joué la carte du courage, de la spontanéité, la carte de l'insouciance. J'en ai payé le prix. J'ai appris la leçon, je ne cesse de le répéter. Mais ils ne me croient pas. Me croiront-ils seulement un jour?

Elle est venue, hier. Hermione. Je ne fais que penser à son nom et je frissonne. La seule qui puisse encore allumer une chancelante lumière, même dans mes ténèbres. Elle s'est approchée du voile, trop près peut-être. Je n'avais qu'à tendre une main, et je l'attirerai avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Et même si elle supplie, même si elle prie pour me rejoindre, je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas la condamner à cette existence, je ne veux pas...

Ses beaux cheveux bouclés flottaient comme les voiles d'un bateau quand elle est entrée dans l'arcade. Je ne m'y attendais pas...Je ne m'y attendais plus. Comme elle a changé, tout en restant la même...Malgré les années de dérision, malgré le temps dur, malgré tout, elle était elle, encore. Elle pleurait, moi aussi. Elle avait vieillit. Il y a donc longtemps que je suis prisonnier ici...

Je m'en doutais. Au début, j'entaillais mes bras fréquemment, espérant compter les jours. Et ils me laissaient faire, riant sous carpe. Et puis un jour, quand mes bras ont été couvert de cicatrice, quand ils ont jugés que ma peau avait été assez écorchée, ils m'ont appris que le Temps ne se compte pas, quand nous sommes ici. Séquestré par lui, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, attendre, attendre...

Moi, je suis resté le même. Figé, inchangé. Mes cheveux ne poussent plus, mon visage ne se ride pas. Si je viens à sortir un jour, ils seront au seuil de la douce mort et moi j'aurai toujours le vent dans les voiles...Pardonnez-moi, c'était un mauvais jeu de mots, encore.

Harry est venu, il y a, je l'estime, quelques semaines. Il m'a présenté son fils. Il était ému, moi aussi. Un petit Harry,version rapetissée. Il m'a parlé, longtemps. Je lui répondais, même s'il ne m'entendait pas. Il a une fille aussi, la jumelle du petit Harry. Le petit Harry s'appelle James, en souvenir de mon vieil ami. J'ai souri, c'était un bel hommage. Et la petite fille, qui ressemble à Lily et à Ginny (quel heureux mélange!) selon ses dires, s'appelle Syrie. En mon honneur. Un plus bel hommage encore...

Il m'a parlé d'Hermione. Il m'a parlé de son amour pour moi, et j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé, je me suis époumoné. J'ai eu mal. J'ai toujours mal. Elle m'aime. Des mots si doux, si veloutés, qu'elle aurait du pouvoir me murmuré à l'oreille. Quand elle vient me voir, mon cœur se révulse de cette vision d'elle détruite, dévastée.

C'est alors, quand j'ai mal à vouloir mourir, que je sais que je vis encore.

Le soir, quand la fatigue me gagne, je pense à elle. Je pense à elle si fort que j'espère qu'elle le ressent. Elle bloque son esprit, bien malheureusement pour moi. J'aimerais tant qu'elle me l'ouvre, j'aimerais tant qu'elle me laisse l'infiltrer...Je pourrais lui dire tout ce dont j'ai envie. Tous les mots, tous les poèmes, toutes les chansons que j'ai composé et que j'ai imaginé, pour qu'elle m'aime encore plus fort.

Je parle avec d'autres exilés dans mon genre. Ils m'ont conseillé de ne jamais traverser la mince ligne qui nous sépare du voile et de l'Arrière. Les gens ne reviennent plus, qu'ils m'ont dit. Et je les crois. Et je n'y vais pas. Un jour, je me lasserai de voir vieillir tout ceux que j'aime, un jour, quand ils mourront et que moi je continuerai d'être sans raison, je traverserai. Mais pas avant. Pas avant qu'ils ne cessent de venir me visiter.

Elle va revenir bientôt, elle me l'a dit. Elle avait l'air bouleversée, elle avait l'air paniquée, mais drôlement heureuse. Peut-être a-elle rencontré un nouvel amant, un nouvel amoureux, plus tangible et affectueux que ce voile poussiéreux? J'ose espérer que non, sinon ma traversée vers le néant se fera peut-être plus rapidement que je ne le croyais...

Hermione. Mon ange. L'ange de mon obscurité. Tout est si noir, ici. Dans le froid, dans la noirceur, aucune lumière. Je suis assis par terre, sur ce qui sert de terre. Je ne sais où je suis, je ne vois pas de mur, ni de limite. Je pourrai courir, mais j'ai la sombre impression que je tournerai en rond. Ils me disent que les gens qui viennent me voir n'entende que des murmures. Tant pis. C'est mieux que rien.

J'ai froid. J'ai si froid mais ils disent qu'ils n'y peuvent rien. Je le sais. Mais je me plains tout de même, ne serait-ce que pour les agacer. S'ils ne peuvent plus m'endurer, peut-être me renverront-ils d'où je viens? Qui sait...Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Ils m'ont proposé un marché, quand j'étais anéanti. Je le suis toujours, mais je l'étais encore plus, avant. Ils m'ont proposé de me renvoyer d'où je venais, mais d'effacer ma mémoire. De me recréer une autre vie, avec d'autres Harry, d'autres Remus, d'autres...Hermione. J'ai éclaté de rire. Ils ont compris. Ils ne me l'ont plus proposé.

Je préfère rester ici jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus d'âmes qui déambulent tranquillement dans le monde que de partir et d'oublier...

Hermione. Mon péché mignon. J'aurai tant aimé la tenir dans le creux de mes bras et en toute liberté, l'embrasser. Je souhaiterai tant pouvoir l'aimer correctement. Parfois, dans un excès de folie, je rampe et j'essaye de me glisser sous ce damné voile. Ça ne fonctionne jamais. Je suis maudit, je vais devoir rester ici. Et ils rient de moi, ils se moquent. Ils pensent que je m'acharne pour rien, en désespoir de cause.

Je croirai en mon évasion tant et aussi longtemps que je pourrai croire qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour m'accueillir, là-bas.

Le vent souffle sur le voile et le traverse. Belle sensation, extraordinaire sensation que de sentir sur ma peau le vent. Une sensation oubliée, retrouvée. Je me lève, cette fois-ci réellement en désespoir de cause. J'ouvre les bras et laisse le vent me fouetter le visage, balayer mes cheveux, draper mes vêtements noirs. Les autres le sentent aussi, mais ils ont peur. Ils ont oublié ce que c'était, le vent. Pas moi. Je n'oublierai jamais, je ne veux pas oublier.

Elle arrive, alors que je me tiens toujours devant le voile, dans le vent. C'est donc elle qui a amené ce vent...Je la remercierai, un jour. Quand je le pourrai. Après l'avoir embrasser. Elle approche du voile, confiante. Trop confiante. Je n'aime pas son expression, je n'aime pas sa démarche. Elle sourit, elle sourit alors qu'elle est rendue beaucoup trop près de moi. Je les regarde, ils ne disent rien, ne font rien. Ah, c'est vrai. Gardiens du néant, toujours près à accepter les nouveaux arrivés. Sacré gardiens, impossible de compter sur eux...

Elle frôle le voile du bout des doigts, je le frôle avec elle. Étrangement, je peux sentir ses doigts. Elle sent les miens aussi, puisqu'elle ferme les yeux et soupire de...satisfaction? Elle regarde de gauche à droite, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir été suivi. Elle dépose sur le sol, le vrai sol, une lettre.

-Sirius, mon amour, plus rien ne nous séparera...

J'ai peur. J'ai si peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise que je hurle, je hurle à m'en fendre la gorge. Non, elle ne doit pas le faire. Elle doit continuer, elle doit rester là-bas, dans cet endroit si loin mais si près. Elle s'arrête, entendant mon hurlement.

Impossible, les êtres déchus comme moi ne peuvent l'atteindre.

Elle hurle à son tour, et nous hurlons en chœur. Quelque chose se brise en moi, en elle, en eux. Les habitants de la noirceur hurlent avec moi. Ils comprennent, ils me comprennent. Elle tombe, elle se laisse tomber. Elle bascule vers le voile. Gracieusement.

Le Temps se fige, l'espace d'une seconde, pour me laisser décider de la fin de notre histoire.

Elle tombe et au travers de l'étoffe, l'étoffe mortelle, je la rattrape. Je la touche, je la palpe, je m'offre ce cadeau béni. Nous hurlons toujours. Elle doit repartir, elle ne doit pas venir ici. Je la serre dans mes bras, et je pleure. Elle se débat, se retourne, déchire le juge de tissu qui nous a séparé. Une véritable furie...

Je souris.

Les Gardiens ont mal, je le vois, je le ressens. Ils se font déchirer, eux aussi. Elle les broie. Après tout, ils sont le fruit de ce voile. Tant pis pour eux. Je ne les aimais pas, à vrai dire. D'étranges personnages. Je vois l'obscurité s'éclaircir, je vois la ligne du néant s'intensifier, je vois les autres courir vers elle. Le Salut est là. Tout s'écroule.

Moi, je reste planté là, déraciné d'elle.

Elle finit par créer un trou dans le voile, elle me touche, enfin. Une décharge électrique. Sa peau sur la mienne. Il y avait si longtemps... Elle se jette à mon cou, je ne songe même pas à la repousser. Elle me griffe, m'étreint avec violence. Réunis, ensemble, pour la première fois. Sans peur, sans péché, sans interdiction. Elle et moi, nous formons un tout.

Le tout s'écroule, le néant n'est plus, mais nous restons solidement debout.

-Je t'aime...

Elle murmure à mon oreille. C'est encore meilleur que dans mes rêves. Je ne sais plus si je sais parler, je ne sais plus comment ma voix résonne.

-Je t'aime...

Elle est rauque, elle est tremblante, mais elle est tout de même. Mon cœur manque un battement. Elle caresse mes joues, mes cheveux, mes vêtements. J'imprègne sa beauté dans ma mémoire, je sais que je ne la reverrai plus après cela.

-Tu dois partir...

Elle secoua la tête, recommençant à pleurer. Elle s'accroche à moi, un concert de hurlement nous accompagnant. Pourtant, c'est à peine si je les entends.

-Nous nous reverrons...

Elle secoua la tête de nouveau.

-Si je pars, tu viens avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis attaché à ce voile. Il fait partie de moi.

Elle le gifla. Il ne ressentit rien. Ni la douleur, ni la colère. Son cœur était enflé d'amour. Plus de place pour rien d'autre, désolé...

-Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici!

Il acquiesça tristement.

-Je sais.

-Alors, viens.

Elle prit sa main et traversa de l'autre côté. Il hésita un moment, puis regarda les Gardiens qui agonisait plus loin. Un d'entre eux leva la tête et avec son dernier râle, scella la destinée de Sirius. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il passa le voile en miette et se retrouva dans son monde. Son monde? Son ancien monde, qu'il referait sien en un rien de temps.

Hermione continua de marcher vers la sortie, Sirius aussi. Il ne se retourna qu'au moment de quitter la pièce.

-Attends un peu...

Elle stoppa, visiblement impatiente. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, il lui avait volé des années de bonheur. Elle le haïssait, elle le haïssait de lui avoir emprunté Sirius si longtemps. Désormais, elle ne le laisserait jamais partir. Jamais...

Elle mourrai plutôt que perdre à nouveau son amour.

Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et prononça une série de sortilège. La porte de l'arcade vibra et dans un bruit sourd, ils n'entendirent plus rien. C'en était fini du voile. C'en était fini de l'Arche, de l'Arcade. Le Néant absolu n'était plus. Sirius sourit et regarda Hermione.

-Merci...

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils s'enlacèrent, n'ayant point besoin de mots pour se comprendre, même après tout ce temps...

-Embrasse-moi, prouve-moi que tu n'es pas qu'un rêve... chuchota la jeune femme.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement , délicatement, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir perdu la main. Ils pleurèrent. De joie. Pour la première fois. Mais non pour la dernière...

_God I must confess_

..._I do envy the sinners..._

* * *

**C'est tout, c'est rien, c'est cela! ;)**

**N'oubliez pas...Reviews ! ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Vengeresse.**


End file.
